


Purr

by emma_ockham



Series: Short and Unrelated A/R Smut [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Chamalla as sex drug, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Light-Hearted, Middle Aged Sex, Sexual Humor, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_ockham/pseuds/emma_ockham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Postcoital closeness and the perceived effects of chamalla..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purr

She rested on top of him, her head on his shoulder, comfortable in their newfound closeness.

“Am I too heavy?” She moved reluctantly, tilting her head to look in his eyes.

“Stay.” His hand found her butt and kept her from moving. She didn’t weigh much and he really didn’t mind staying like this for a while, enjoying her scent, the way her breasts pressed in his chest, the tickling of her red hair on his chin, but most of all her relaxed naked trust.

“Good.” Her head dropped to his chest again and she nestled closer.

They dozed off together.

He woke when he felt her lower body started to make diminutive movements against his upper leg.

“Bill?” she sighed near his ear.

“Hmm?” he grunted, his eyes plastered shut with sleep

“Would you mind...?” 

The movements of her body left little doubt of her intentions. With effort he opened one eye and saw the clock spelled 03:14.

“Now?” He was sixty-one and he felt like it. 

“Now would be good.” 

He sighed and closed his eye again. She was only eight years his junior, she was terminally ill, but that seemed not to stop her. Perhaps it was the chamalla. 

He rubbed his face, trying to surface from his dream. The rest of his body slept too. He was just too darn comfortable after the frakking earlier.

“Persuade me,” he suggested after while. 

She chortled and slid down over his body.

“That's not an unreasonable demand....” 

Did she just purr?

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small flashback from somewhere in the middle of No Phoenix for Roslin.
> 
> I'm currently uploading [No Phoenix for Roslin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/980207) to Archive of Our Own.  
> If you want the context of this post-coital snuggle, check it out.


End file.
